Pour Down
by nahsehumi
Summary: TezukaXFuji. Fuji prepares his heart. He wants to accomplish something.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour Down**

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi

Warning: Shounen-ai

Pairing: Perfect Pair (TezukaFuji)

Summary: (TezukaFuji) Fuji wants to accomplish something.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_Should I say it?_

_Should I show it?_

_The love I feel for you…_

"Ne Tezuka, do you have plans on Sunday?"

"None."

Fuji was walking beside Tezuka on their way home, enjoying the moment. He knew that there will be no homework that would be submitted on Monday or any special occasion but the tensai only wants to make sure that the captain will be available for that day.

"Hmm, that's good. Can I come over to your house on Sunday then?" Fuji asked.

"What for?"

"There's something I want to show you."

"You can show it tomorrow." Tezuka wondered why it has still to be on Sunday. "…After tennis practice."

"Maa, you're so impatient buchou." Fuji teased. "Besides, it wouldn't be ready for tomorrow yet."

_I still need to prepare my heart._

Tezuka hesitated. Who knows what kind of prank his friend was preparing for him? It was times like these when he knew he should not let his guard down. He remembered the first time Fuji asked him if he can go to his house for no special reason and Tezuka ended up being forced in drinking an Inui juice for losing to a dating simulation game, which Fuji forced him to play. There was also this day when Fuji brought a doujinshi he made and begged Tezuka to edit it for him, which made Tezuka grew a single strand of white hair...

"Don't worry I won't be spending the whole day. I just really want to show it to you."

_Will it work?_

"…"

"Please Tezuka?" Fuji asked with a sweet smile.

_Please?_

It kind of makes Tezuka wonder why only Fuji Syusuke can make that kind of smile…

"Fine." He wouldn't die would he?

And this time, he would make sure that he would not fall prey to Fuji's pranks again. Well, if he can…

"Hontou?" Fuji somehow knew that Tezuka would agree anyway. "You're really kind Tezuka." He added.

Fuji's heart started to pound crazily. Really happy for the chance he just got and for the anticipation of what is to come.

_I'm really going to do it now. There is no backing out. _

Tezuka noticed that the tensai's smile was reaching both ears.

"Fuji."

"Yes Tezuka?"

"Just make sure that _thing _would not cause me any trouble." He warned Fuji.

"Hai, buchou." Fuji answered with _that_ smile again.

-------

Fuji happily waved good bye to his captain, and sent a flying kiss once he was sure that Tezuka had his back turned on him.

Tezuka suddenly felt a strange squeeze in his heart.

**

* * *

a/n:** Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi

**a/n:** Thanks for all those who have read and reviewed. I'm really happy.** Thank you! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was another day of exhausting tennis practice. Fuji was walking weakly towards the clubroom, looking a bit disappointed.

_This sucks!_

His sister had told her earlier this morning that something 'unexpected' would happen to him today. The thing is he immediately associated the phrase with Tezuka, and thought that the 'unexpected thing' would happen between them today. So until now, he is waiting for that unexpected moment. But it's almost the end of the day, and he is starting to let the idea die away.

He entered the clubroom and went straight to the shower. When he came out, the tensai wondered why the regulars are already gone. He knows for sure, that it did not take him long to finish the shower.

"Saa, everyone is in a rush." He concluded.

Little does he know what kind of afternoon was waiting for him…

_What the hell?!_

"Te-Tezuka?"

Fuji was startled when Tezuka suddenly pinned him against the clubroom wall. His body stiffened and his heart was pounding frantically. He cannot believe that in just a second, Tezuka's body was already so close to him.

" Fuji…I" Tezuka whispered gently.

_You what, Tezuka…?_

Tezuka's face is now coming close to his. He can already feel his captain's breath touching his face, making his mind go blank.

_Kami-sama, is he going to… _

" Fuji…I've just realized that I…I" Tezuka muttered against the side of Fuji's lips.

Tezuka pressed his body more closely against Fuji's. His right hand is holding the tensai's cheek, bringing their heads to each other to seal the space between them. Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's back and leaned closer…

_Finally…Tezuka…You and I…_

This was the moment Fuji has been waiting for. To have Tezuka's love. Fuji's heart wanted to explode. His head right now, is full of thoughts of his beloved captain only. Different emotions are penetrating into his body making him tremble.

Later on he could feel ecstasy. He can feel Tezuka's body, his warmth, his breath, his soft lips…

_I love you Tezuka._

"Syusuke!"

_Who-?_

Fuji heard a loud knock on the door.

"Syusuke, I'm going to come in."

_No, not now!_

Fuji felt someone shrugging his shoulders. He swear he is going to kill whoever that person is.

"Ne-nee-san?" Fuji was taken aback.

_Where's Tezuka?!_

"Syusuke, you're finally awake. Mother is calling for breakfast. Hurry or you'll be late." Yumiko patted his cheek, "Oh and I'll put this extra film I have here. You can use this Syusuke." She added.

"…Thanks nee-san"

"Just go down when you're ready ok?"

"Yes, nee-san" Fuji answered unfocusedly to Yumiko, his thoughts busy recalling every detail of his dream…

Fuji sighed. He took something out of the drawer beside his bed and looked at it for a moment. It was a picture of him and Tezuka which was taken by Eiji after they won the Kantou tournament.

_Another dream about Tezuka…_

Fuji nearly wanted to curse her sister for interrupting his precious dream, but he loves her too much to do that. And thanks to her, he will be saved from running hundreds of laps this morning.

Besides, he can dream again the next time he sleeps right?

Before standing up, Fuji shut his eyes and savored the dream just he had.

_Will this dream turn into a reality?_

* * *

The morning practice was fine as usual, with Momoshiro and Kaidoh having another set of nonsense argument, Inui calculating his data, Echizen drinking his ponta and Horio blabbing something about his two years of tennis experience. 

"The next tournament is approaching. Always keep yourselves in best condition. Don't ever get careless!" Tezuka growled.

"Hai!!" The regulars answered.

Looking at Tezuka, Fuji remembered the dream he had this morning. His face started to heat up. But then he realized that the Tezuka who is standing in front of him right now isn't even near the Tezuka he had in his dreams. That Tezuka was his only. That Tezuka loves him. Fuji had accepted the fact that Tennis will always be number one in Tezuka's heart. It was his passion. He holds the biggest desire in winning all the tournaments than any other of them. And Fuji promised himself that he will support his captain no matter what. Sometimes he wonders if there is something or someone that Tezuka can love besides tennis…

_I want to be your number one too._

* * *

After the class, the math teacher who was very busy at the moment resorted to ask Fuji and Tezuka (who were in the faculty that time) to get a particular book in the library that he badly needed. Of course, being the obedient student they were, complied with their teacher's request. 

"Let's go over there." The tensai dragged Tezuka by the hand towards a particular shelf. "Ne Tezuka, before we go home I'll have to meet our history teacher first. So…"

"I'll wait then."

If Fuji had no self control left, he could have cuddled the stoic boy and rain kisses all over his face right at this very moment.

"Hmm… that's strange. I know that book is supposed to be in this shelf."

"We better ask the librarian."

_Geez, I don't want to have the book yet. Let's keep looking for it together Tezuka._

"Oh that book? It's at the stock room now. No one borrows it you know." The librarian was so busy scanning piles of papers that he didn't even bother to acknowledge the two boys standing in front of him.

"Here, you can get it yourselves," He threw the key to Tezuka. "Just return the key after you've finished."

"…"

While both of them are searching for the shelf that has the book they were looking for, the lights suddenly went off. Fuji automatically reached out to hold Tezuka's arm. It's the only time they've realized that the room had no windows…

Tezuka just knew, then, that the tensai was afraid of the dark.

"Um…Can I stay close?" Fuji asked quietly.

"Hn."

Tezuka felt Fuji's body coming closer to him; the atmosphere is kind of making him feel a little awkward.

It was a pain finding the exit. Especially when you have to keep yourself from accidentally tripping over unkempt books scattered on the floor. He and Fuji kept bumping against some low bookshelves and 'unfortunately', when they've turned left Fuji tripped bringing Tezuka down with him.

In a flash, they're already on the ground. Tezuka suddenly felt something warm, moist and soft pressing beneath his lips.

It was Fuji's.

No one knows why the lights suddenly went back. Only the two seemed shocked to react. Fuji, having realized the situation, immediately stood up and thinks of what to say. Tezuka, on the other hand, put back his stoic mask on and decided to ignore what happened.

"A-Are you okay?" Fuji moved closer and looked up to Tezuka with eyes reflecting concern and apology. But deep down, he badly wants to trip again with Tezuka…

"Hn. Let's continue to search, sensei is waiting for us."

_Idiot._

"Hey! You two still there? Is this what you're looking for?" The librarian asked. He somehow managed to pop out of nowhere.

"Yes…Thank you sir. Here's the key."

The librarian handed the book to Fuji. "Damn, still need to clean up this mess." He murmured. "Okay brats. Go out now. Go, go." He was dragging them out.

Fuji fought the urge to bitchslap the old guy.

* * *

The tensai was cheerfully skipping and humming on his way towards the gate. He was looking forward in going home today as he was planning to treat Tezuka in an ice cream parlor. 

When he got there, he found no sign of Tezuka.

_Maybe he went back to the clubroom or…Maybe he is looking for me! Ehehehe. Oh wait, I forgot to tell him what time I'll go to their house on Sunday. I think l should inform him when he comes back._

The blue-eyed boy stood beside the gate, patiently waiting for his beloved captain. As he started to recall what happened earlier in the library's stock room, all of a sudden he was struck by a bad feeling.

_Tezuka, where are you? You said you'll wait for me... _

Fuji waited for almost an hour, only to be told that Tezuka had already gone home.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. Constructive criticisms would help a lot. 

Tensai (genius); Kami (god); Nee-san (older sister)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Echizen was picking up the balls inside the tennis court when he saw Inui holding something which he assumed that is one of his dangerous concoctions again. He hurriedly finished what he's doing just incase Inui might resort to asking him to try it...

As he was finally making his way out, he noticed that the data man was scribbling madly on his notebook. _That's strange, what's wrong with Inui-senpai…_? Curiously, Echizen made his way towards Inui to inquire.

"What's up Inui-senpai? You're quite busy today," he started, "New training menu?"

"Echizen, I believe what I'm doing right now is none of your business so I think you better leave." Then he continued scribbling, glancing once more to his newly made concoction.

"Che."

Now alone and finished, Inui closed his notebook and transferred his new invention to a water bottle.

He smirked. _I've completed it._

"Now, the chance of Fuji Syusuke liking me is…100 percent!"

* * *

During lunchtime, Tezuka went to find Fuji in his classroom only to be informed by one of Fuji's classmates that he is not there. When he's about to leave, he saw Kikumaru at the corridor running his way towards him. 

"Nya Tezuka! Are you looking for someone?"

"I'm looking for Fuji. Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's at the rooftop nya!"

"Hn. Thank you Kikumaru."

As he was making his way towards the rooftop, he was thinking on how he should apologize for not waiting for Fuji yesterday. He felt guilty; somehow he knew that the tensai had waited for him...

When he got there he opened the door slowly, and was shocked to see Fuji gripping Inui's collar and at the same time Inui holding the Tensai's body so tight as if he never wanted to let go. He cannot believe this, they were kissing!

Tezuka immediately closed the door silently and hurriedly went back to his classroom. Why does he have to witness Fuji doing that? How come there's a relationship going on between the members of the club and he does not even have a single clue about it? And why does it have to be Fuji and Inui? The tensai and the data man... Tezuka does not understand it, he felt confused and angry…

"Buchou!"

"Hm?!" Tezuka was irritated. He glanced to his side to see Echizen running towards to him.

"Buchou, I just want to ask something for our training's-"

"Later Echizen." Then he went off.

"…"

* * *

"Oh my god! Stop it Inui!" Fuji yelled, forcefully pushing Inui away to release himself from the data man's strong grasp. "Please…let go of me, I already love someone else!"

Having heard what Fuji said, Inui slowly release and stared hard at the tensai. "What did you say?" Inui looked very confused now, "How come… Fuji, where is the water I gave you this morning?"

"Eh?" _what the-?_

"Tell me, did you drink it?"

"I-I dropped it. I bought something else." _How come he's asking me this now? Don't tell me he…_

"I see." Inui said, fixing his glasses.

_This is illogical. My plan was totally ruined, but I still have to finish what I've started… _"Obviously, I really like you Fuji. I'll do anything to have you so please be my-"

"_So_ you put something weird on the drink you gave me?"

Inui's body froze. He was careless and later realized that he shouldn't have asked the question. He knew, but may have forgotten, that Fuji is a genius…

"Can you just be with me Fuji?" Inui is starting to lose hope.

Fuji lowered his head, and then looked again to Inui with apologizing eyes.

"I'm very sorry Inui. I really appreciate it, but I can only be with the person I love."

"Does she love you back?"

Fuji looked as if like he was choked.

…_Am I even important to you, Tezuka?_

"He…he will…" Fuji sounded doubtful.

_He? I see…_"And if he does not?"

"I still can't be yours. I, I'm his forever." Now, he sounded so sure.

Silence

Inui sighed. There is that strange vibe present causing him to feel that he'll never have Fuji, especially now that his triumph card was wasted.

"Ok. I'll leave you alone Fuji, let's just forget this incident." Inui then fixed his glasses again. "Go now before I change my mind."

"…O-ok. Thank you for understanding Inui, I hope-"

"Go now!"

With that Fuji instantly walked his way towards the door and before he opened it, he looked back once more to Inui whose gaze is still fixed at him. Fuji gave him a smile and nodded, "Ja, Inui."

* * *

After the practice, Fuji purposely took the shower long so that He and Tezuka will be left alone. It does not feel good that he was not able to talk to Tezuka the whole day. Taking back the chance he lost yesterday, maybe he could treat Tezuka now. And he can also ask why Tezuka did not wait for him, he is kind of hoping that the reason was some kind family emergency and not totally forgetting about their agreement.

Once dressed, he came out and immediately roamed his gaze around the clubroom.

_Good, they're already gone. _

Now he made his way towards Tezuka who is busy fixing something in his locker, he couldn't help but stare intensely at the stoic boy.

"Ne Tezuka, I heard from Eiji that you're looking for me earlier during lunchtime. Are you going to ask for something?"

Tezuka closed his locker headed towards the door, "Not really."

"It's ok, tell me. There's no need to be shy, we're close friends anyway."

"I told you, it's nothing." His voice is cold. "Hurry and fix your things, I'm locking up."

Tezuka went outside and waited for Fuji to come out so that he can close the door. Once it was locked, he immediately left ignoring Fuji and hasten his steps.

"Hey wait for me!"

Fuji had managed to get to Tezuka's side, but still trying to follow his pace. "Ne, let's go to the IceCreamHouse today before we head home."

"I can't."

"Why not? It wouldn't take long, I promise."

"I have somewhere to go."

"Where?" Fuji asked sweetly.

"You don't need to know."

"I'll accompany you." He insisted.

"No."

Fuji's heart twitched, why does Tezuka always have to refuse him?

"Maa Tezuka, you're so unfair. Remember you left me yesterday? So you owe me." Fuji had still administered to say.

"It's not a big deal, I'm sure you had managed to go home by yourself." He said coldly.

This time, Fuji's heart crushed. Tezuka was right, surely he can go home all by himself but he can't take Tezuka ignoring him and telling him that being with him does not even matter so much. He felt so stupid and really hurt at the same time.

"At least you could've told me you were leaving ahead…"

"I'm sorry."

Fuji sighed. Their pace is getting slower now. In some way, Fuji had managed to keep himself composed. He nearly wanted to slap Tezuka for being so dense and for saying cold words to him, but he thinks it would only make things go bad.

"O-k... let's just leave it alone shall we...?" He said, and then turned to another topic, "By the way, maybe I'll come to your house at around one in the afternoon."

"Whatever."

Fuji clenched his fist. There is truly something wrong!

Then he broke, "What is your problem? Are you mad? Just tell me why and I'll leave you alone right now!"

"Then leave." Tezuka said, glaring at him. Then the stoic boy continued walking.

Fuji was speechless, it felt really bad. His body won't move and his heart is constricting in pain. How did this happen in all of a sudden? Yesterday they were fine and now Tezuka is mad at him.

_What did I do? Tezuka…_

Tears are streaming fast now that he can't even control it. He thought that it was karma of rejecting Inui but he immediately shrug the idea off. He was really hurt and confused; he wanted to know why Tezuka is like this all of a sudden.

_No, it can't be like this. I have to know what's wrong, I won't give up. _

Fuji does not understand, but right now he felt that something needs to be fixed. He wiped off his tears and run to follow Tezuka, who was already making his way inside the bus.

"Wait, Tezuka!"

_I won't give up! _

Fuji was nearly there, but it was too late. The doors are already closed, and he was left standing and staring as the bus started to run in its tracks.

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes:** Thank you and **please, please** leave a comment. What do you think of this chapter?

I'm sorry if Echizen is kind of OOC here, I made him nosy. But he does not play a major role anyway. (Just want all of you to know.) -I swear, I have nothing against Ryoma- PEACE! And again, thanks for those who have read and reviewed! It's really inspiring, keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi 

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Kunimitsu!"

"Hai!" Tezuka Kunimitsu immediately went down the stairs and attended to his mother's call.

When he entered the living room, he knew immediately what his mother is going to tell him. She was together with Kuniharu and Kunikazu, who were all dressed up and on his father's hand is a box wrapped in a beautiful paper. He assumed that it is a gift, and they look like they were just about to leave.

"Kunimitsu, the schedule for the party was moved earlier so we have to leave now. Take care of the house for awhile ok?"

"Yes, mother."

He followed their sight until they were already out of the door; suddenly Ayana halted and went back in as she remembered something.

"Oh wait, Kunimitsu I forgot to tell you that I have prepared food your guest. You told me your friend is coming later right?" Ayana said. "You don't have to prepare anymore."

His eyes widened for a second. He thought if Fuji would still come after all… 

"…Thank you mother."

After closing the door, he went back to his room and decided to call Fuji. He wanted to make sure if the tensai would still come after having realized his inconsiderate actions these past days.

He carefully dialed the numbers and patiently waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, Fuji residence." A gentle feminine voice greeted him. He was sure it was not Fuji.

"Good morning Fuji-san. Can please I speak to Fuji Syusuke?"

"Oh I'm sorry but he's not here, he left early. He said he'll not be at home until dinner, maybe you can call later tonight."

"…Hai. I understand. Thank you very much."

He hanged up the phone and stared at it. Suddenly, the feeling of guilt rose back to him. He remembered that he was supposed to say sorry to the tensai but ended up on making the shorter boy feel more awful. He decided then, that he would later offer an apology if given a chance.

But a confusing thought occurred. Fuji left early, but he was still expected in the afternoon. Should he wait? Maybe Fuji just decided not to come and went somewhere else…

He closed his eyes for a moment. Instead of thinking, he decided to grab his book and focused to read it to review in advance for upcoming lectures.

* * *

Fuji was somehow enjoying walking slowly this day, quite gazing at the peaceful scenery around him. A normal passerby could mistake him as a bored guy who does not appreciate time at all...

_I'm near. This is it._

" Fuji." Tezuka opened the door and saw nothing but the ever smiling tensai, he had least expected to see him late in the afternoon.

"Hiya," He greeted.

Tezuka only nodded and let the tensai in. He led the way towards his room and offered a comfortable seat to Fuji.

"You're late." Tezuka's tone demanded the reason as to why Fuji was.

"Oh, about that, I was looking for something and it took me hours to find it." He answered. "Here, take this. Take a look at it."

Fuji handed a small paper bag to Tezuka. He watched in delight as the captain take out its content.

"Magazine?" He looked puzzled. "You looked for this that long?"

"No, bought it six days ago. I read it first so I had only given it to you now."

Tezuka doesn't get it, and he won't bother to ask further. But he was amazed that Fuji was able found an old tennis magazine with interesting information and remarkable articles, which were truly worth to be valued.

"This is rare," He put the magazine on the table and rested his hand on it. "Thank you Fuji." But Tezuka doesn't seem to focus much on appreciating the material; it was more like his thoughts were busy wandering somewhere else...

"Did you like it?" He asked. "If you want to, I'll give it to you. But-"

" Fuji," Tezuka cut him off and paused shortly, "I'm sorry."

Fuji's eye snapped opened for a second, and then he smiled. "Saa, you have to do more than that Tezuka." He was chuckling.

Tezuka gave him a serious look. " Fuji."

"Are you really sorry, Tezuka?" Fuji was trying to sound doubtful although he could see that Tezuka was really sorry anyway.

"Ah." Now the stoic boy gave Fuji an assuring response.

"Hmm... But I'm not convinced buchou,"

"What?" Tezuka was dismayed. Why does Fuji have to fuss so much about it?

"I'll forgive you, hmm… but in one condition…" Then he chuckled once more.

Tezuka doesn't know whether if Fuji was being serious or just making pranks again. To him, Fuji looks as if he had forgiven him already anyway.

But he noticed that the tensai was staring at him quietly, his blue eyes seems penetrating his hazel ones, waiting for an answer. Maybe Fuji was being serious after all…

He sighed. "What do you want?"

Fuji smiled broadly. He moved to Tezuka's side and pulled him up. He dragged Tezuka towards the bed and forced him to sit there.

"What now?" Tezuka asked irritably.

"Close your eyes Tezuka."

Tezuka refused and tried to get up, but Fuji immediately grabbed his shoulder down, pinning his butt on the bed.

"I'm only asking you to sit and close your eyes. I suppose that is not so hard buchou." Fuji said impatiently.

Tezuka obeyed in defeat. Ideas of what may happen occurred suddenly into his mind. If Fuji tries anything weird, which he was so sure about, he would pretty much prefer getting silly pranks except kissing him. It's just that he had this intuition that says the smaller boy would do so and might end up regretting his actions later...

The contact jolted his eyes open as Tezuka felt Fuji held his face, and saw nothing but the tensai's face nearing his. Fuji then placed a quick gentle kiss onto his lips.

Tezuka was taken aback. He could only look at the face that is few centimeters away from him right now, with eyes dilated and staring at him intently, and could only feel the soft hand gently holding his stiffened face.

They've been like that for few seconds. Fuji was still holding onto Tezuka's face and staring at him fixedly. Slowly, he lowered his head again to capture the only spot his lips ever wanted to touch.

Fuji deepened the kiss; it felt so good to kiss Tezuka. But he was starting to feel his heart ache when he felt that no response was being granted to him.

He was about to pull his lips away when the stoic boy roughly rose from his sit. With a floating mind, he felt a strong hand pushed him away. He was about to stumble but he struggled to maintain his balance while turning his head to look at Tezuka, and received a very powerful slap onto his face which immediately sent him down on the hard floor. He was like a ball smashed by a racquet on to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Fuji was not able to utter a single response. In pain, he placed a hand on his face that Tezuka had hit, but what was really hurting the most is his heart.

_Can't you see what I'm doing?! _

Fuji looked up to Tezuka; he was still not able to say a word. Then he slowly extended his legs to stand up.

"T-Tezuka…"

"How could you do that?!"

"Tezuka…l-let me explain,"

"Don't play with me!" Tezuka was furious.

"I'm not!"

The taller boy let out a short sarcastic laugh, "Really? You're not?" He stepped forward and grabbed each side of Fuji's shoulder and shook him once, "Liar." Tezuka then forcefully pulled the tensai's body and kissed him roughly.

Fuji's lips were starting to hurt like hell, and all it would take is for Tezuka to grow fangs to make his mouth bleed already.

_Stop! Stop!_

Now the tensai felt the needing for air. But it seems like Tezuka won't let him. His grip was too hard as if strangling him as a punishment.

His attempts of escaping Tezuka's dangerous mouth and life sqeezing embrace did not succeed. After some more attempts, Tezuka finally let go of him.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

Panting, Fuji tried to avoid his captain's eyes. "What is wrong with that?" Fuji said with a shaky voice, he was nearing to cry.

Tezuka sent him a sharp warning look. "Leave Inui or both of you leave the team."

"Wha-" still panting, he gave Tezuka a confused look.

"Make a decision now or never show your face to me again."

Fuji stared in bewilderment. _My mouth hurts..._ How on earth Inui got injected to the conversation?

"Inui has nothing to do with this!" He defended.

"See? You're fooling with me behind Inui's back. Betrayer! Aren't you shameful?"

Then it hit Fuji.

"I can't believe you Fuji, I thought… I thought…" Hesitant to continue, Tezuka only made a fist and turned his back on Fuji. "Make your decision now!"

"Inui and I are not together! And never will! Tezuka I... I..."

Hearing that, Tezuka Kunimitsu only took few seconds to conclude.

"Then you love me. Is that it? Since you've said that?" Frustrated, he marched towards the shorter boy and pulled his head. Tezuka started to kiss him roughly once more. "I knew it."

As much as Fuji wanted to free himself from the painful sensation, Tezuka's grasp was just too strong. He felt his mouth and tongue were about to bleed anytime sooner.

Tezuka might have turned considerate; he pulled away briefly and gasped for air, and went on claiming Fuji's mouth again, this time more gently.

Unable to hold back, Fuji finally followed the rhythm of Tezuka's mouth brushing against his. He ran his fingers and locked it on Tezuka's hair, pulling deeper and deeper. Both of them were gently sucking the sweetness of each other as if there was no tomorrow.

However…

In the midst of savoring each other, neither was aware on the pair of shocked eyes that just saw them.

* * *

**a/n:** What do you think? And thanks for those who reviewed last time! About that person who saw them, well... you'll see next chapter! And please don't forget to drop your comments/constructive criticisms! It'll help a lot! 'Till next time! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After having recovered from shock, Tezuka Ayana gently closed the door as silent as she could and walked giggling towards her room. She just saw her Kunimitsu kissing 'someone' but she could not see the face directly as that person's back was facing the door. She had the urge to peek again but she thought that she might just disturb their private affair. Her little boy is surely growing up so fast… she thought.

Too caught at what they were doing, Tezuka had not even felt the presence of his mother when she entered their home, as his senses were all focused at the boy he was holding tightly right at this moment.

Finally, Fuji broke the kiss, panting lightly as he gently leaned his forehead on Tezuka's broad shoulder. Still wrapped by those strong arms, the tensai looked up gazed on Tezuka's eyes and whispered. "I love you,"

Tezuka's heart thumped frantically as he heard what the tensai just said. As much as he wanted to say something to blue eyed boy, he was trembling so much inside that he couldn't find the right words to say. But what was he suppose to say? The buchou then realized that it all happened too fast, but he surely doesn't deny the great feeling of holding the tensai like this, to feel his lips, and the way Fuji told him that he loves him. And the tensai's gaze to him right now was so strong which proved that he, indeed, was definetly in love with his buchou. Suddenly Tezuka thought of the future. Can he make Fuji happy? Does he really deserve this wonderful man's love?

"Fuji, I…" Tezuka said. "I… Fuji I…" He could not look straight to Fuji.

Seeing Tezuka's confused eyes, Fuji gently detached himself from Tezuka's grasp and looked down. "It's alright, Tezuka. You don't have to force yourself." Fuji looked up and smiled to him again. But his smile…it was…it was not the unique pretty smile he used to _like._

_You're not yet prepared. But while you're learning to sort what you truly feel and what you believe Tezuka, I'll be right here, loving you while waiting for your answer._

"Thank you for today, Tezuka. I'll be going now, see you tomorrow." With that, he finally turned and walked towards the door.

_Because my love could definetly wait. For you._

"No, wait Fuji…"

As tensai looked back, the buchou seemed somewhat relieved, but then words seemed to have totally left him so all he could do was to stare at Fuji.

Waiting for Tezuka to speak, the smiling tensai chuckled. "It's okay, I can wait." Fuji said. "For your answer…. Saa, I'll go now. You don't have to bother I know how to let myself out." With that, the tensai made his way towards the door, and looked back once more to utter again those words to Tezuka. "I love you. Always remember that." Then he gave a smile that Tezuka recognized as the most beautiful.

Feeling somewhat disappointed at his tongue-tied self, Tezuka only stood staring at the retreating figure.

* * *

"Kunimitsu! It's dinner time!" 

Setting himself before the table, Tezuka caught a glance of his mother and noticed her smiling widely. Ayana, having received his glance, smiled even wider. Bewildered by her mother's expressions, Tezuka only smiled and nodded in return.

The family was having a silent dinner until Ayana spoke. "Kunimitsu, I'm so happy that you've got yourself a girlfriend. I congratulate you." She beamed.

The three men choked at the sudden bluntness. Kuniharu and Kunikazu immediately threw a glance of disbelief towards Tezuka.

"Son, is that true? That you have a girlfriend?" Kuniharu, like Ayana, could not believe his aloof and unsociable son just got a girlfriend.

But Ayana answered him instead. "Yes he does have one, Kuniharu."

"How did you know?" Kunikazu inquired.

"I just saw them studying together, ne Kunimitsu?" She gave him a wink.

Tezuka blinked. Was his mother talking about him and Fuji? But that would mean she was here earlier and might have seen them…

"Oka-san, I thought all of you arrived just now."

"Oh I went home earlier than Otou-san and Kuniharu because I caught a head ache in the midst of the party, so I came home to rest and woke up just now."

"Ah… Souka."

"Kunimitsu sure does know when to hide his girlfriend!" Kuniharu teased.

The whole family taunted further as the implication of Tezuka's flushed face and expression came in.

But then, Tezuka spoke. "That was Fuji."

Ayana stared at him in disbelief. So his son was kissing his friend earlier? But after blinking twice, she only smiled and said, "Well, Fuji-kun looks just perfect for you Kunimitsu."

"Eh…Now that I think of it, Fuji-kun sure does look like a girl, ne Kunimitsu?" Kuniharu said. Then his parents continued to tease him, accompanied by a nod from his grandfather who was eating in silence.

He only gave a tiny smile and looked down at his food. Truly he was glad that his family was happy for him. But still…deep inside, he knew to himself that Fuji wasn't truly _his_ yet.

* * *

That night, Tezuka couldn't concentrate on reading his book. As he remembered what Fuji gave him earlier, he quickly closed what he was reading and took the magazine instead. But Tezuka only kept on flipping its pages. He could not focus completely on what he was doing as his thoughts right now, were only filled with a certain blue-eyed boy. 

He sighed, and kept all the things in front of him. As he started to recall their tryst earlier, he realized how rough his initial actions were towards Fuji. He probably couldn't blame himself since he _finally_ admitted that he was really jealous when he saw him with Inui. So when the tensai gave him a kiss, he thought that Fuji was trying to play with him and betraying Inui at the same time. So he decided to give him a sweet punishment, after all Fuji was the one who started it. But as the blue-eyed boy made clear that he and Inui were not and will never be together, Tezuka felt like he was slapped as he had realized that he was so stupid for not having asked. Even so, it was true that he couldn't be any happier that moment when they finally shared a gentle kiss.

_7:26 _Tezuka thought of what the tensai was doing right now. As he shifted his gaze over the phone, it rang, and he was suddenly hit by a bad feeling.

"Moshi, moshi,"

"Tezuka, it's me Inui."

Tezuka tried his best to keep his eyebrows from twitching. "Why did you call?"

"I just want to ask if you know where Kaidoh went earlier."

Tezuka blinked. Why on earth would Inui ask him about Kaidoh? "I don't know. Why don't you ask him instead?" He somehow got irritated.

"He does not answer his phone. So I called his mother instead, she said he was out."

The stoic boy sighed. "I don't know. Good night Inui," Then he shut the phone. He does not want to talk about Kaidoh right now, and Inui must have only been gathering data about his kohai. And he probably just saved himself as he might only utter cruel things to Inui for kissing Fuji last time.

Fuji…

Tezuka went to the bed instead; he just decided to sleep really early. But as he shut his eyes tightly, he immediately sat up from his lying position as the dark vision was instantly filled with images of the tensai. He could not take it anymore and he couldn't wait until morning, so he got up and grabbed the phone.

"Good evening Fuji-san, can I please speak to Syusuke?"

"Oh just wait a moment I'll give the phone to him."

"Hello, this is Fuji Syusuke." Tezuka's heart thumped as he heard Fuji's voice.

"Fuji,"

"Saa…You called, what's the matter?"

"I-I want to see you. Meet me at the park, now." Tezuka tried his best on not to sound so desperate.

"Now? Why?" Fuji was stunned at the sudden demand. And he does not want to lift his hopes yet.

"I think you know why, and yes now." He said. "Please, Fuji."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Thank you, I'll go now too. Wait for me, ne Fuji?"

_You don't have to ask. . _"Of course,"

* * *

As Tezuka went down the stairs, he was then confronted by Ayana who asked him to prepare an herbal tea for his grandfather as his mother said she was busy. Tezuka bitterly obeyed somehow albeit he did not dare to show it, and hastily worked on the needed task instead. 

The tensai went earlier as expected. He sat on one of the benches and started humming; he did it as a way of entertaining himself in the cold silent night as he patiently waited for his beloved captain. Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

_Tezuka?_

"Jackpot! Looks like we're getting a different kind of ecstasy tonight boys! Check out that chick over there," Then the men who came started whistling.

Tezuka hastened his already rapid pace as he was suddenly shot by a very odd feeling.

Fuji got up from his sit as the men surrounded him. There were four of them, and judging by the foul smell of liquor coming from their body, the tensai assumed that they were drunk, and probably mistaken him for a girl.

"Come on sweet heart, we can all do it here!" The three of them caught his arms and body, and held him captive. But the tensai only kept calm.

_Idiots, just see if you really got a true jackpot._

"It looks like she wants it too boys!" The leader whistled once more and ripped Fuji's shirt, only to find a flat chest that made him realized that he was fooled. Fuji only laughed at him.

Fueled by Fuji's mocking laughter, the leader then took a knife from his pocket. Fuji's eye widened, he did not know the event would turn out like this. _Tezuka, where are you?_ Fuji's heart thumped nervously as the leader gripped the knife's handle tightly. His earlier calm composure were now very much struggling to escape the three pairs of arms that effectively imprisoned him. Desperate, he called out Tezuka's name.

The man thrust the knife to his stomach.

Now Fuji fell on his knees, he will not die! He will wait for Tezuka and see him for the last time!

_Tezuka…I want to see you now, please hurry…Help me! I want to see you… I'm still desperate to be with you. I don't want to die yet, Tezuka!_

As the leader raised his arms again to stab Fuji's back this time, he was stopped immediately as he heard someone yelled. And then all of them started running away.

"FUJI!"

Tezuka dashed towards him, and put the tensai in his arms. "Oh my God, Fuji I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Tezuka was in panic. The poor tensai was stabbed because of him! It was his entire fault, for being so slow and stupid, and for making the tensai wait. He immediately wrapped his jacket on Fuji's bleeding stomach as he blamed himself over and over…

"Tezuka…"

"Shhsh… don't speak yet, we'll call for help." Then he carried the tensai right away towards the road and called for a taxi.

As Tezuka positioned himself and Fuji inside the car, he instantly called Fuji's house and told them what happened, and his heart sank more as he heard his siblings starting to panic and then hanged the phone. He was sure that they were going to rush to the hospital right away. And then he heard the tensai whispered his name between his labored gasps.

"Tezuka, am I going to…die?" The tensai could only whisper the words as he felt his energy was slowly leaving him.

"No, no…of course not!" Tezuka tried to sound as gentle as possible. "You're not going to die! Don't think of those things Fuji! Just…just," Tears started to form in corner of Tezuka's eyes "Wait a little more ne…?" His voice was shaking uncontrollably. Fuji had to make it in time to the hospital. "We will get to the hospital soon…"

"I think…I couldn't…wait anymore…Te-zuka…" Then the tensai started coughing blood. "Please…hold…me," And then he weakly reached for Tezuka's hand.

_I could only thank God for meeting you…_

"I came because I love you, Tezuka…"

Tezuka felt like dying. Seeing Fuji like this is making him die painfully inside. "Hn... Don't worry, we'll get to the hospital soon," Tezuka then brushed the tensai's hair. "Don't give up Fuji."

"What about you…? Do you…love me?" The tensai asked. "Can you…tell me that…you really do? I…just really…want to…hear it…before I, before…I," He smiled weakly to Tezuka.

The captain stared at Fuji and held his face. "Don't speak, you'll lose your energy…"

"Say…my name…too, Tezuka."

_For the last time I want to hear you say my name._

_I wonder how it will sound like._

_And I'm so thankful that you're the last person I will see before I close my eyes._

_Your face will definetly be engraved forever in my heart._

_So just hold me…_

"Just wait a little more…and I'll tell you, just wait ne, Fuji? Promise me…?" He said. "If you get into the hospital, I'll definetly tell you. So be good and wait a little longer,"

"Please say…it now," The tensai started crying. "So…I'll…die in peace…"

Tezuka hugged Fuji tightly, his tears were now uncontrollably flowing from his eyes. He wouldn't let Fuji die! "Just…after we get into the hospital okay? Your family is waiting for you there, to see you alive!"

"Tezuka…please…tell them…that I'm happy…to have them…and I'll definetly watch over them…in heaven…and you too…"

"Stop saying you'll die! You said you'll wait. Promise me, you'll make it…" He kissed Fuji's hand.

"Please grant me my last wish…even if you don't mean it…I only want to hear you say it…before I die…"

Tezuka felt like dying once more. "When we get into the hospital, Syusuke…"

The tensai smiled. "I love you too…kuni-mit-su," Tears continued streaming as Fuji finally closed his eyes.

Tezuka couldn't speak anymore. His mind shut and his body felt numb as Fuji said those words.

But Tezuka could still feel the gentle rise and fall of Fuji's chest, so he pulled the tensai closer to him. "I'm so sorry! God, please don't take Syusuke. Please…wait a little longer Syusuke, promise me you'll wait and hear me say it…" he pleaded. "Don't die,"

Seeming peacefully asleep, the tensai only smiled.

* * *

"Syusuke!" 

"Aniki!"

Yumiko and Yuuta rushed instantly towards Tezuka who was holding their brother. Yumiko burst into tears as she saw both of them filled with Fuji's blood. There was no time to waste so Fuji was immediately sent to the emergency room. And all Tezuka could do was to slump on a white chair and to wait together with Fuji's siblings, praying that the tensai's life would be saved. He was devastated.

----TF----

"_Fuji!"_

_Tezuka immediately ran after the tensai as he saw his retreating back. "Fuji, wait!"_

_Fuji stopped and turned towards the boy who was calling him. "What's wrong Tezuka? You forgot something? I thought you're not going home with me today."_

"_No, I'll go home with you. Always, from now on…" Tezuka then pulled the tensai in a life squeezing embrace and kissed him. _

"_I love you, Syusuke. I love you, I love you…I"_

_Stunned at the sudden confession, Fuji tried to release himself from Tezuka's tight grasp. "Te-zuka wait, I can't breathe."_

"_Let's be together Syusuke,"_

_Fuji couldn't take it anymore, it was all too sudden but he was happy nonetheless. He couldn't believe that this unexpected thing just happened. After two years of silently watching and loving the buchou, Tezuka was finally returning his love for him._

"_I'll take care of you Syusuke, I promise. I won't hurt you, I'll protect you, and I won't make you wait anymore…so please," _

_The tensai opened his eyes and smiled. "Okay Tezuka," He said. "I've always wanted to be with you."_

"Tezuka-kun wake up," Yumiko patted his shoulders.

"_I'm glad," Tezuka smiled at him._

"_I love you too you know,"_

"_I think I know…"_

"Tezuka-kun, please wake up. It's already morning. Syusuke is fine now, he is looking for you." Yumiko was now repeatedly shrugging his shoulders.

_The next morning Fuji was surprised to see Tezuka standing in front of their gate, smiling. "Let's now go to school,"_

_The tensai chuckled. "You know, I can go to school by myself Kunimitsu." then he kissed Tezuka's cheek._

"_You'll get used to it." Tezuka held his hand as they walked._

_Their days together were always filled with love and glee. Both were the only person that existed in each other's worlds. Tezuka just couldn't wish for more…_

"What's wrong nee-san?" Yuuta asked.

"Tezuka-kun won't wake up, what's wrong with him?" She asked worriedly

_It was Sunday and Tezuka and Fuji were on a date. The tensai was stunned as Tezuka gave him flowers. He never knew that his Tezuka could really be that thoughtful…_

"_I hope this is enough, the store is closed so I couldn't buy you wasabi-sushi."_

_The tensai held his hand. "You are enough Tezuka. Can you promise to stay here with me?"_

Annoyed, Yuuta grabbed Tezuka's collar and shook him. "Hoi Tezuka-san! Aniki is waiting for you so wake up and go see him!"

"_Please stay here, Kunimitsu."_

"_Of course,"_

"Don't be so harsh Yuuta! Maybe he is dreaming…". Yumiko said

"Syusuke…" The two were shocked as Tezuka spoke.

"Of Syusuke…" She added.

"But aniki is looking for him at his room! He was calling him!" Impatient, Yuuta dragged the sleeping boy towards Fuji's room.

"Don't rush Yuuta, be careful!" Yumiko then followed.

_In a flash, he was surrounded by a white light. Then suddenly, Tezuka was standing on the end of a bridge which was filled with flowers. He looked ahead and saw Fuji at the other end, waiving at him._

"_Come here Kunimitsu!"_

"_Syusuke…" Tezuka ran immediately towards him. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"_

The tensai looked towards the door as he heard someone entered. "Nee-san, Yuuta, Tezuka…" Now Fuji was near into tears as he saw his buchou.

Yuuta then laid Tezuka's body beside Fuji. "Here's your Tezuka, aniki. You go wake him up." Yuuta and Yumiko then left them alone.

_Finally, they met at the end of the bridge; and pulled each other to a sweet embrace as the two lovers were finally together. _

"_I'm still waiting…"_

"_What?" _

"Wake up Kunimitsu. It's morning." Fuji gently whispered to the boy beside him. "I'm still waiting, you told me to, ne? I'm just being a good boy here…"

As he felt a hand brushing his hair, Tezuka opened his eyes and immediately recognized the boy lying beside him.

He wasn't dreaming. He wasn't imagining that Fuji was alive and did survived, and the tensai was still as beautiful as ever, only his skin was paler as he seemed to have suffered from blood loss.

Tezuka broke into a smile and reached for Fuji's hand. "You don't have to wait, ever."

**Owari**

**a/n: **Whew! I'm done! Thanks for reading people! Please review ne? I hope you were somehow entertained while reading this fic. I really want to know what you can say about this so that I could learn more on how to improve my writing. And of course, I want to thank those who have read and reviewed the story. Thank you very much!


End file.
